elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2011/07
31.Juli 2011 *Die Elefanten von Addo - Mit Auto und Pferd in Südafrikas Nationalpark. - Südafrika setzt verstärkt auf dem Tourismus, das Land vergrößert seine Nationalparks. Der "Addo Elephant National Park" bei Port Elizabeth steht bei diesem ehrgeizigen Vorhaben an vorderster Stelle. Denn an der Südküste sind die Bedingungen für Gäste ideal. Das Klima ist mediterran, es gibt keine Malaria. - 31.07.2011. *The world's best elephant adventures - From Botswana to Laos, here are the amazing places where you can watch, ride and even bathe these giant pachyderms. - 31.07.2011. *Elephant herd caught between rail track, highway - A herd of over 20 elephants strayed dangerously close to the railway track and the highway near the Moraghat forest area in West Bengal's Jalpaiguri district on Sunday morning. - 31.07.2011. *San Diego to send elephants to Tucson zoo - Specialists from Reid Park Zoo in Arizona visit the San Diego Zoo's Safari Park to see how elephants are treated and bond with the animals. - 31.07.2011. *Villagers block junction demanding solution to Human-Elephant Conflict - Short-term elephant drives not the answer say conservationists adding that villagers must cooperate more with Wildlife Dept. - Residents of the area blocked Palagala junction last week, demanding a solution for their Human-Elephant Conflict (HEC) issue. About 1,500 villagers gathered at this junction on July 20, protesting the death in the last two months of 7 villagers killed by elephants, according to media reports. - 31.07.2011. *The last keeper of elephants - VietNamNet Bridge - Chu Mo Commune in Ia Pa District in the Central Highlands province of Gia Lai, was one of the regions known for breeding elephants. However, Ksor Cham is now the only one who feeds the elephants in Plei Pa Kdranh Village. - 31.07.2011. *Eine zweite Chance: Elefanten in der Kunsttherapie - Malschule statt Käfig oder Tod: Im Tierheim „Elephantstay“ bekommen asiatische Dickhäuter mit einer gewaltgeprägten Vergangenheit ihr Gnadenbrot und eine zweite Chance, um zu beweisen, dass sie im Herzen gute Tiere sind. - 31.07.2011. *LEGENDE UND WAHRHEIT: Caesar hatte gar keinen Schneid - Es passt ja eigentlich alles bestens. Plinius der Ältere (23-79 n. Chr.), einer der klügsten Köpfe der Antike, schrieb in seinem berühmten Werk "Naturalis Historiae": Roms großer Herrscher habe deshalb Caesar geheißen, weil er aus dem Mutterleib geschnitten worden sei. Das lateinische Wort "caedere" bedeutet aufschneiden oder herausschneiden. - 31.07.2011. *San Diego, Tucson zoos prepare to swap elephants - Specialists from Reid Park Zoo in Arizona visit the San Diego Zoo's Safari Park to see how elephants are treated and bond with the animals. - Vus'musi, a 4,500-pound, 7-year-old African elephant, was having his morning regimen with Curtis Lehman, a senior elephant keeper at the San Diego Zoo's Safari Park. - 31.07.2011. *Eye to Eye with Elephants - The humid air is circulated more by buzzing insects than by our boat’s easy gait. I yawn – and promptly inhale some of them. We are cruising along the only highway this land will ever know, the Sungai Kinabatangan, Sabah’s longest river and Malaysia’s premier wildlife haven. Our goal is to track down and photograph Borneo’s famed pygmy forest elephants, reputedly the rarest in the world. - 31.07.2011. *China blamed for increase in poaching - The Chinese, political decisions and a growing black market are being blamed for the rise in elephant and rhino poaching. - Last week 10 people were arrested for poaching and unlawful possession of elephant tusks and rhino horns that they were suspected of selling to buyers from China. - 31.07.2011. *Jumbo dilemma - Wild elephants are conducting raids villages and roads in search of food, putting at risk their own lives and causing headaches for farmers. - As the evening mist sinks on a forest clearing, a sudden burst of activity tells villagers they are not alone. A handful of villagers lies in wait outside the Salak Phra wildlife sanctuary in Kanchanaburi province for a small herd of elephants which, in search of food, has been straying onto crop land owned by farmers. - 31.07.2011. 30. Juli 2011 *Im Dschungelcamp - Keine Blutegel, keine Ekelprüfungen: Im südthailändischen "Elephant Hills Camp" geht es vielmehr sehr gesittet zu. - Die Folgen von Tsunami und Atomunfall in Japan sind auch in Thailand zu spüren. Es raschelt, direkt vor meinem Zelt. Akribisch überprüfe ich die Reißverschlüsse. Alles dicht. Ob ich mit der Taschenlampe unter das Bett leuchten soll? Lieber nicht. Ich lösche das Licht und tauche ein in eine fremde Welt. - 30.07.2011. *„Ketten gibt es bei uns nicht“ - Circus Voyage Unternehmen mit 80 Tieren zu Gast auf der Kramermarktwiese. - Vor einigen Tagen beschmierten Unbekannte Zirkuswagen mit Parolen. Dabei legt Direktor Alois Spindler Wert auf vorbildliche Tierhaltung. - 30.07.2011. *Government aid needed to halt human-elephant strife - The government has been urged to give more financial aid to prevent conflicts between people and the rising wild elephant population in Chachoengsao's Khao Ang Rue Nai Wildlife Sanctuary. Thailand has around 3,000 wild elephants, of which about 270 live in Khao Ang Rue Nai. - 30.07.2011. *'Indian' jumbo killed in Nepal - SILIGURI: Residents of a village in Nepal's Jhapa district shot dead an adult tusker after it raided a paddy field there. The villagers did not stop at this. Once the pachyderm was dead, its tusks were taken out considering the high value of ivory in international market. - 30.07.2011. 29. Juli 2011 *Elephants damage 12 houses in Golaghat - JORHAT: A herd of wild elephants damaged at least 12 houses in the Bokial area of Golaghat forest range early on Friday. However, there were no casualties. - 29.07.2011. *In Paunsdorf sind die Elefanten los! - Leipzig – „Da... da... da läuft ein Elefant durch Paunsdorf!“ Meldungen wie diese gehen bei der Leipziger Polizei häufiger ein, und gemeinhin raten die Beamten dem Anrufer dann freundlich aber bestimmt zum Arztbesuch. Doch gestern Vormittag häuften sich plötzlich die Hinweise auf Dickhäuter in der Stadt. - 29.07.2011. *Kenias Bauern können sich freuen: Bienen verjagen Elefanten - Elefanten sind besonders robuste Tiere, das zeigt schon ihr Erscheinungsbild. Und so lassen sie sich selbst von den stärksten Dornenhecken nicht davon abhalten, die Felder von Kleinfarmern in Beschlag zu nehmen. Vor einem Bienenstock machen die Dickhäuter dann aber offenbar doch Halt. - 29.07.2011. *Aktion: Zahnlose Rüssel und scheue Koalas - Duisburg. Petrus, der Wettergott ist den WAZ-Lesern offenbar wohlgesonnen. Jedenfalls ließ er pünktlich zum Beginn der Sommerferienaktion „WAZ öffnet Pforten“ im Duisburger Zoo die Sonne scheinen. 20 Leser konnten einen Blick hinter die Kulissen des Tierparks werfen und den großen und kleinen Tieren ganz nahe sein. - 29.07.2011. *Beliebtestes Zootier: Ludwig rüsselt sich ins Herz der Bayern - Große und kleine Tierfreunde aus dem ganzen Freistaat haben gewählt: Ludwig, der Baby-Elefant, ist das beliebteste Zoobaby in Bayern. - Die Entscheidung fiel in der Sendung „Wir in Bayern“ des Bayerischen Rundfunks. Insgesamt fast zehntausend Stimmen waren eingegangen, am Schluss konnte sich der bei der Geburt schon 117 Kilo schwere Dickhäuter aus dem Münchener Tierpark Hellabrunn gegen neun andere Kandidaten durchsetzen. - 29.07.2011. *Elephant battle rages as circus comes to Toronto - Months after a protracted battle over Toronto Zoo’s three elephants resulted in the decision to move them away, two new pachyderms have just rolled into town — and animal activists are not pleased. - 29.07.2011. *Elephant 'stampede' heading for Singapore - SINGAPORE will soon be stormed by a herd of over 100 elephants. But don't fear a stampede. The fibreglass pachyderms are part of the Elephant Parade, the largest open air art exhibition dedicated to saving the Asian elephant. - 29.07.2011. *Maine vet seeks to bring circus elephant to his yard in Hope - HOPE, Maine — A Maine veterinarian wants to bring a circus elephant he worked with decades ago to his home in Hope. Veterinarian Jim Laurita wants to bring the 42-year-old elephant Rosie to Maine so he can use new techniques to treat the arthritis the animal is suffering from. - 29.07.2011. *Social Networks Rule Among Asian Elephants - Like the high-school prom queen, some female Asian elephants have large social networks, while others are like the wallflower, more isolated, and sticking to a small group of close companions, according to a new study that also found some fickle individuals frequently swapped out their top five friends. - 29.07.2011. *GoDaddy Looks Unscathed By Bob Parsons Elephant Killing - Was all that outrage and boycott talk just hot air? - If you want to boost sales for your business, kill an elephant. No, seriously – take a video of yourself shooting an elephant in the dark as well as the subsequent slaughtering and throw it up on YouTube. Then, advertise said video all over Twitter. - 29.07.2011. *Africa: Ivory Dealer Gets U.S.$1 Million Bail in United States - IN what could be a huge breakthrough in the fight against rampant organised poaching, a Philadelphia businessman, known to have tentacles throughout Central and Southern Africa has been arrested in the US for dealing in poached ivory. - 29.07.2011. *Chhouk, the elephant, walks again with prosthetic foot - Chhouk, an orphaned baby elephant, was crippled by a trap in Cambodia's Sprepok Wilderness area. When conservationists found the elephant, he was severely malnourished. His leg was infected and he could barely stand. - 29.07.2011. *Tröten wie die Elefanten im Gothaer Schlossmuseum - Trompeten wie Elefanten und zwitschern wie die Vögel, das probierten Ferienkinder im Schlossmuseum am Donnerstag aus. So ganz nebenbei lernten sie auch noch die aktuelle Elefanten-Ausstellung kennen. - 29.07.2011. *Paloh the baby elephant is freed from her chains - Paloh the traumatised baby elephant has been freed from her chains – thanks to outraged Mirror readers. She has been unshackled and moved from a filthy compound at a Malaysian zoo to join a young companion in a better enclosure. - 29.07.2011. 28. Juli 2011 *Benjamin blies Auftritte ab - Es war der majestätische Höhepunkt des „Circus Las Vegas“ in Zwickau: Der Auftritt von Elefant Benjamin Blümchen mit vier Zebras. Doch nach vier Vorstellungen sind die Zebras allein zu Haus. Benjamin ward von einer schlimmen Eli-Depression geplagt: Er wollte nach Hause zu seinen Freunden! - 28.07.2011. *Hope veterinarian given OK to keep elephant in yard - HOPE, Maine — The man who wants to bring an elephant to Maine has approval from his town. Jim Laurita, a veterinarian in Hope, is working to bring Rosie the elephant from her home at an Oklahoma circus she shares with her 27 herd members to a barn he plans to build in his yard. - 28.07.2011. *Elephant With Prosthetic Foot In Cambodia (VIDEO) - PHNOM TAMAO - In 2007, orphaned baby elephant Chhouk was found wandering alone in the forests of Mondulkiri Province, Cambodia. Badly emaciated and separated from his mother, this endangered Asian elephant had lost his left front foot due to injuries sustained from a poacher’s snare. - 28.07.2011. *PETA Wants Elephant Rides Out of LA County Fair - Los Angeles - An animal rights group said today it has contacted the Board of Supervisors to demand that elephant rides at the upcoming L.A. County Fair be canceled due to its fears that the animals are mistreated. - 28.07.2011. *Kerala to B’lore to Dubare... Elephant is not amused - Caught in a legal tangle created by donor, temple, CUPA, and the forest department, elephant’s plight prompts court to compare it to the road-roller in Malgudi Days. - Girijashankara, a male elephant, could well have ambled out of the pages of an R K Narayanan novel. But the jumbo aka Manishankar is for real. And so is his problem as he is being shunted from place to place, prompting Justice Manjula Chellur to compare him to the road roller from Malgudi Days which a man had won in a lottery but no one could decide where to put. - 28.07.2011. *Horror zoo says chaining elephants is for training purposes - THE zoo at the centre of a cruelty storm last night claimed it chained up baby elephant Paloh as part of her training. Horrific pictures of the two-year-old with her front feet chained tightly together have shocked animal lovers around the world and led to calls for the Malaysian zoo to be shut down. - 28.07.2011. 27. Juli 2011 *Among necessary giants: why we can’t afford to lose the elephant - Cyril Christo and Marie Wilkinson, authors of Walking Thunder, explain why the survival of the elephant is critical for our own future. - 27.07.2011. *Extroverted Elephants Change Their Best Friends Over Time - While there are many different specific personality types, people are often categorized as either introverted or extroverted. Some like to keep to just a few close friends, rarely leaving their small comfort zones, while others are more outgoing, collecting friends wherever they go; most of us fall somewhere the middle. - 27.07.2011. *Elefant tötet zwei Menschen in Nepal - Ein wilder Elefant hat im Südosten Nepals zwei Männer zu Tode getrampelt. Das Tier ging nach Angaben des Senders Avenues TV vom Mittwoch auf die Bewohner eines UN-Flüchtlingslagers in der Region Jhapa los, als diese den Dickhäuter aus einem Reisfeld vertreiben wollten. - 27.07.2011. *'Asiatische Elefanten haben viele Freunde' - COLOMBO - Asiatische Elefanten haben ein größeres soziales Netzwerk als bisher angenommen. Bisher sind Wissenschaftler davon ausgegangen, dass die asiatischen Elefanten im Vergleich zu ihren Artgenossen in Afrika ein Leben als Einzelgänger führen. Die Tiere leben nämlich zumeist in kleinen Gruppen. - 27.07.2011. *Man Who Funneled Illegal Ivory Through JFK Arrested Today - As any billionaire mayor will tell you, having dead animals on your walls really classes up the joint. If it happens to be parts of an animal that are illegal to kill, all the better. But there's good news for people who hate jerks that kill elephants: an ivory dealer who shipped his wares from Africa via JFK airport, then down to his African art store in Philadelphia has been caught. - 27.07.2011. *How elephants maintain their social relationships - Washington, July 27 (ANI): A study has found that while Asian elephants (Elephas maximus) in Sri Lanka may change their day-to-day associations, they maintain a larger, stable, network of friends from which they pick their companions. - 27.07.2011. *Wild elephant kills two refugees in Nepal - Two Bhutanese refugees were killed in eastern Nepal after a wild elephant entered their huts and attacked them Wednesday morning. - 27.07.2011. *P20 million towards co-existing with elephants - After 14 years of research by the Centre for Conservation of African Resources (CARACAL), the Northern Botswana Human Wild Life Coexistence Project was recently awarded over US $20 million; the Government contributed US $14.97 million while the World Bank contributed US $5.5 million. - 27.07.2011. *Man-elephant conflict now a concern for Bodoland too - KOKRAJHAR: The man-elephant conflict is no longer restricted to upper Assam. Felling of trees and clearing of woods in the Manas Tiger Reserve has led the problem to spread to Bodoland as well. - 27.07.2011. *Namibia: What Elephants Think - Interviewing the World's Biggest Land Mammal - THE bull elephant, a mountain of ivory and callous hide, lumbers to the waterhole in Etosha. These giants can drink 100 litres in one gorge, but this male has to stop; another bull flaps his ears on the horizon. - 27.07.2011. *„Dschungelnacht“ auf dem Elefantenhof in Platschow am kommenden Samstag - PLATSCHOW - Zur traditionellen „Dschungelnacht“ wird für Samstag, 30. Juli, wieder auf den Elefantenhof in Platschow eingeladen. In dem kleinen Ort im Landkreis Parchim (Mecklenburg-Vorpommern) führt Familie Frankello, unter anderem bekannt von Zirkus-Engagements und diversen TV-Auftritten, die einzige Elefantenzuchtanlage Europas. - 27.07.2011. *Elephants never forget old friends and are social network experts - When it comes to relationships, it seems some elephants never forget. The Asian variety remember old pals and have larger social networks of ‘friends’ than scientists previously thought, a study has shown. - 27.07.2011. *Poachers kill elephant outside Mara - An elephant was killed and its tusks pulled out in the Masai Mara Game Reserve a day after a similar incident in what appear to be escalating incidents of poaching. - 27.07.2011. *Facebook page to save Paloh the baby elephant after zoo cruelty sparks world outrage - Horrified Mirror readers led world outrage yesterday and a Facebook page was launched over the cruel treatment of baby zoo elephant Paloh. Photographs showing her at a Malaysian zoo with her legs chained together so tightly she can’t lie down or move caused an outcry. - 27.07.2011. 26. Juli 2011 *Elefantöse Tortenschlacht - Elefantenkind Felix wohnt im Erlebnis-Zoo Hannover in einem Palast, hat einen eigenen Pool mit integrierter Dusche, einen riesigen Sandkasten, große Holzbalken zum Balancieren, fünf persönliche Trainer, jede Menge Spaß mit seinen vier Geschwistern und auch noch ein tollen Paten. Was schenkt man so einem Minifanten zu seinem ersten Geburtstag? - 26.07.2011. *75 Jahre Osnabrücker Zoo: Die Entwicklung ist „schwindelerregend“ - Osnabrück. Der Osnabrücker Zoo zeigt sich zum 75. Geburtstag sowohl heimatverbunden als auch weltoffen. Das war nicht immer so. Ein Rückblick. - Am 26. Juli im Jahr 1936 öffnete der Heimattiergarten in Osnabrück erstmals seine Pforten. Hirsch- und Rehgatter, ein Eulenturm und Gehege für Dachs und Fuchs: Das Konzept sah vor, ganz im Sinne des Zeitgeistes keine exotischen Arten, sondern nur Tiere aus den hiesigen Breitengraden auf dem Schölerberg zu halten – und ausgestorbene örtliche Arten als Skulpturen auszustellen. - 26.07.2011. *Philadelphia business imported illegal ivory carvings, prosecutors say - PHILADELPHIA A smuggling enterprise run from a crumbling storefront in Philadelphia imported hundreds of illegal ivory carvings made from the tusks of endangered African elephants, federal prosecutors say. - 26.07.2011. *Environment: “An elephant I’ll never forget” - Two male elephants slowly emerged from the trees. The one in the front, the larger, eyed our group of 15, stripped a branch and stuffed the leaves in its mouth. - 26.07.2011. *Baby elephant in chains at 'sadistic' zoo in Malaysia - DISTRESSED baby elephant Paloh is chained up at a zoo in an outrage that campaigners have slammed as sadistic. She is exhausted and her shackled legs buckle but she cannot even lie down in the fierce heat. - 26.07.2011. 25. Juli 2011 *Hundreds line streets for elephant walk - Annual elephant walk marks the return of the Ringling Bros. Circus to the Honda Center. - ANAHEIM – Blake Rodriguez, 4, jumped up and down, unable to control his excitement Monday afternoon, as eight 10,000-pound Asian elephants stepped down a train platform, formed a single-file line with trunks to tails and marched down a city street. - 25.07.2011. *Carrots and Sticks in Elephant Land - Two male black rhinos are huffing and grumbling out their differences just below the tower in a darkness one can know only in wild places. The coming of the new moon makes it hard to ignore the brilliance of the Milky Way in an obsidian sky. - 25.07.2011. *'How an elephant changed my life' - A young Finnish woman is intent on pursuing a career as an elephant rider - or mahout - after spending time working with the animals in India. Laura Puukko, 25, says that in December she will complete her homeopathy studies in Finland before embarking on her new career. - 25.07.2011. *The Elephant God - The Elephant God. 99 Thoughts of Ganesha by Devdutt Pattanaik. - Where Ganesha, the Elephant God is, there has got to be a story; not one but many. Wherever there is Ganesha, there have to be symbols, temples, rituals, lots of sweets to eat, and last if not the least, lots of mischief. That's what Devdutt Pattanaik, who writes on myth and mythology, brings alive to us in his latest book, 99 Thoughts on Ganesha. - 25.07.2011. *An elephant love story - For 10 years now, photographer and advocate John Chua has been one of the special caretakers of Manila Zoo’s most famous resident, Maali. Today, as the zoo celebrates its 52nd anniversary, it also celebrates this special bond between man and beast. - 25.07.2011. *Jumbos feared hurt in leadership fight - GOALTORE: It was a battle of elephantine proportions which the serene Satdinda forest in West Midnapore had rarely witnessed. Two elephants were engaged in a tussle over leadership of a herd on Sunday morning, pulling down trees, trampling bushes and causing panic in the area. One of the elephants is believed to have sustained injuries during the fight. - 25.07.2011. *‘Paloh’ the baby elephant horror at Johor Zoo - Investigators checking on Malaysia’s zoos were shocked last Friday to find a baby elephant with its front legs chained together and unable to lie down for at least 48 hours. Powerless to walk she literally attempts tiny two-footed hops from side to side. - 25.07.2011. 24. Juli 2011 *Environmentalists continue to pursue Hambantota 2018 even though elephant drive stopped - July 24 - A senior Wildlife Conservation official has insisted that the proposed move to relocate 200 elephants from Hambantota will not go ahead but environmental problems continue to surround the Sri Lankan city's bid for the 2018 Commonwealth Games after a new online petition was launched against it. - 24.07.2011. *Counting elephants-The other side of the coin - There is considerable publicity about the proposed elephant census being planned by the Department of Wild Life Conservation (DWLC) in mid-August and great expectations too. When the news was released a few months ago, I wrote an article in the ‘Sunday Times’ on March 20, 2011 entitled ‘Counting elephants -a Jumbo Task’ where I enumerated the different techniques used for both the direct sighting method and indirect sighting method of counting, and their pros and cons. - 24.07.2011. *Madhuri Dixit’s elephantine task! - After actor Amitabh Bachchan campaigning for the tigers, you will now hear actress Madhuri Dixit Nene talking about saving Asian elephants. - 24.07.2011. *Sri Lanka denies any move to drive away elephants from Hambanthota - July 24, Colombo: Sri Lanka Department of Wild Life Conservation (DWLC) has said that there is no move to drive away the elephants from the Southern District of Hambanthota in preparation of an anticipated 2018 Commonwealth game bid. - 24.07.2011. *Elephant tusks found at Mohanlals house - Kerala: Elephant tusks found at Mohanlals house] - THIRUVANANTHAPURAM: Income Tax officials on Friday raided the residences and offices of Malayalam actors Mammootty and Mohanlal. However, no official was willing to divulge the details regarding the seizures at Mohanlal’s residence here. - 24.07.2011. 23. Juli 2011 *Urban realities jolt big foot - Electrocution seems to be the cause of many elephant deaths in the forest fringe areas near Coimbatore. According to an RTI reply availed by Advocate N Paneer Selvam, 16 of the 87 elephants that have died in the Coimbatore forests over the last 10 years were electrocuted. - 23.07.2011. *Seminar teaches kids about elephants - A crowd of children with the Acadiana Boys & Girls Clubs focused on a tub of ice filled with carrots, apples and bananas in a circus ring in the Cajundome on Friday morning. This is where an elephant would soon be, or so the children had been told. - 23.07.2011. *Public should bring an end to mistreatment of elephants - I am passionate about my concern for captive elephants in circuses and zoos. I went to Deadwood July 2 to check on the elephants at the Northern Hills Shrine Circus. There I saw two healthy-looking female elephants, age 37and 36, named Vicky and Jenny. They were standing in the hot sun with no cover, on a patch of earth that was partially black top and partially tufts of grass mixed with dirt and gravel. - 23.07.2011. 22. Juli 2011 *Tierpark Hellabrunn wird 100 Jahre alt - Vor 100 Jahren wurde in München der Tierpark Hellabrunn eröffnet. Pünktlich zum Jubiläum hat der Zoo einen neuen Star. - Vor 100 Jahren wurde der Tierpark Hellabrunn eröffnet - der erste Geo-Zoo der Welt, in dem die Tiere nach Erdteilen angeordnet sind. Und passend zum Jubiläum hat der Zoo einen neuen Star: Elefantenbaby Ludwig zieht seit Wochen die Massen an. - 22.07.2011. *African countries decry continued illegal poaching - SENEGAL HAS ONLY EIGHT REMAINING ELEPHANTS, WHILE NIGERIA LOST ITS LAST REMAINING ELEPHANT IN 2005, AND LIBERIA’S LAST MAMMAL DIED LAST YEAR. - WEST TSAVO (Xinhua) -- When Kenya’s President Mwai Kibaki led regional government representatives in torching 18 million-U.S. dollar worth of ivory on Wednesday in Manyani, he sent strong message to international community that the continued trade in the contraband ivory will lead to the extinction of the African elephant. - 22.07.2011. *Indianapolis Zoo elephant has 238-pound baby - INDIANAPOLIS— The Indianapolis Zoo has a new celebrity with the birth of a baby elephant. The zoo says the female African elephant was born Wednesday and weighed in at 238 pounds. Zoo officials say the baby elephant has started nursing with the help of a step stool because her mother, Kubwa, is so tall. - 22.07.2011. *NHAI violates green norms in elephant habitat - New Delhi: The National Highways Authority (NHAI) is constructing a four-lane expressway in Lumding reserve forest in Assam which will cut through a crucial migratory corridor for elephants, gibbons and bison. - 22.07.2011. *Baby elephant attempt at zoo - When I was a little girl, my father took me to the Woodland Park Zoo. When I saw a huge elephant in his small enclosure, my heart broke and I told my father I never wanted to go to the zoo again. - 22.07.2011. *Zimbabwe arrests 10 for rhino, elephant poaching - Authorities in Zimbabwe have arrested 10 people for poaching and unlawful possession of elephant tusks and rhino horns that they were suspected of selling to buyers from China, police said Friday. - 22.07.2011. 21. Juli 2011 *Ritualized Bonding in Male Elephants - Caitlin O’Connell-Rodwell, who teaches at the Stanford University School of Medicine, writes from Etosha National Park, Namibia, where she is studying elephant societies. - 21.07.2011. *Kenyan president sets 5 tons of ivory ablaze to push conservation - (CNN) -- Kenyan President Mwai Kibaki set five tons of elephant tusks and ivory carvings ablaze Wednesday in the first national celebration of African Elephant Law Enforcement Day. - 21.07.2011. *IIT-Delhi to conduct study on elephants’ movement along rail tracks - NEW DELHI: After mounting elephant deaths on tracks, railways has asked IIT-Delhi to conduct a study to monitor the movement of pachyderms. - 21.07.2011. *Tribals up in arms against jumbo zone - SRIKAKULAM: In what could come as a disappointment to the tribals of Srikakulam district, people of five villages located close to Lakheri forests in Orissa face displacement with the state government proposing an exclusive elephant zone to protect the pachyderms which strayed into human habitations. - 21.07.2011. 20. Juli 2011 *Kenia verbrennt Elfenbein - Erstmals seit 22 Jahren: Aktion soll Kampf gegen Elfenbeinmafia stärken. - Am 20. Juli verbrennt die kenianische Regierung im Tsavo Nationalpark fast fünf Tonnen beschlagnahmtes Elfenbein - als Symbol für einen konsequenten Kampf gegen Wilderei und Elfenbeinschmuggel. Das Elfenbein stammt ursprünglich aus Sambia und Malawi und wurde in Singapur beschlagnahmt. - 20.07.2011. *Africa sends fiery warning to poachers - Africa sent a strong message to poachers of its elephants by setting ablaze nearly five tonnes of contraband ivory worth millions of shillings on Wednesday. - 20.07.2011. *PETA Protests Ringling Circus - Protesters plan to march at Ringling Bros.' first night in Los Angeles. - Hundreds of animal rights activists are expected at the Staples Center Wednesday night at 6 for what they dubbed "The Greatest Circus Protest on Earth" to oppose Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey's five-day, 11-show Los Angeles lineup, claiming inhumane treatment of performance elephants. - 20.07.2011. *Pittsburgh zoo rescues three elephants - PITTSBURGH, July 20 (UPI) -- The Pittsburgh Zoo says it has rescued three elephants facing death in Botswana after one of their keepers was accidentally killed. - 20.07.2011. *Rescued from Africa, 3 pachyderms placed in Pennsylvania preserve - FAIRHOPE, Pa. — Three new elephants have arrived at the International Conservation Center after being rescued from the wilds of Botswana. - 20.07.2011. *Northwestern Mutual donates $100,000 for elephants at Rosamond Gifford Zoo - Syracuse, NY--Northwestern Mutual has given the elephants at the Rosamond Gifford Zoo a big boost. - 20.07.2011. *Tony treats elephants with osteopathy in Thailand - THAILAND might be better known for its backpacker trail and glorious beaches. But Cheltenham osteopath Tony Nevin used his trip to the Far East for a very different purpose – to cure elephants of muscle pain. - 20.07.2011. *Elefanten-Matinee findet wieder statt - Die Luzerner dürfen den Circus-Knie-Elefanten dieses Jahr wieder ganz nahe kommen. Letztes Jahr waren diese zu unruhig. Viele Luzernerinnen und Luzerner könnens kaum noch erwarten: In zwei Tagen schlägt der Circus Knie seine Zelte auf der Luzerner Allmend auf. - 20.07.2011. *Three rescued elephants at ICC - FAIRHOPE— The International Conservation Center near Fairhope has three female elephants that were rescued from South Africa. In 1992 Uttum and Dinkey Corea, Botswana, heard about three young female elephants that were orphaned during a government authorized cull in the Kruger National Park in South Africa. - 20.07.2011. *Wild elephants may be wiped out within 10 years - HA NOI — Since June 2009, eight elephants have been found dead in the Vinh Cuu Natural Conservation Area of the southern province of Dong Nai , according to recent statistics. - 20.07.2011. *Kenya Sets Five Tonnes of Contraband Ivory Ablaze - NAIROBI, Kenya, July 20, 2011 (ENS) - To raise public awareness of the impact of poaching on Africa's elephants, the Lusaka Agreement Task Force and the Government of Kenya are burning five tonnes of seized ivory in Tsavo National Park on Wednesday. - 20.07.2011. 19. Juli 2011 *Elefanten-Frühwarnsystem aus Wien - Begegnungen zwischen Elefanten und Menschen enden nicht immer glücklich: Die Wiener Zoologin Angela Stöger-Horwath arbeitet derzeit an einem Warnsystem, das Dorfbewohner vor nahenden Elefantenherden warnen soll. - 19.07.2011. *Calimero op 19/7 van 50 meter hoogte te zien in Safaripark - Grootste Afrikaanse olifant van Europa betreedt nieuw buitenverblijf] - Vorige week gingen zijn soortgenoten hem al voor, maar vandaag gaat het dan ook eindelijk gebeuren voor Calimero. De grootste Afrikaanse olifant van Europa betreedt vandaag zijn nieuwe buitenverblijf in Safaripark Beekse Bergen. Wat deze gebeurtenis bijzonder maakt, is dat het nieuwe verblijf alleen vandaag van 50 meter hoogte te zien is. - 19.07.2011. *Woodland Park Zoo's elephants - The elephants are trying to “tell us” they don’t belong in captivity as evidenced by infertility, infanticide (never documented in the wild), flatlining (cycling ends prematurely) and rejection of calves. These highly intelligent, highly social animals who find themselves in an impoverished zoo environment suffer every single day keeps trying to make a baby,” page one, July 18. - 19.07.2011. *Moonlight elephant walk returns to downtown L.A. as circus hits town - There's a lot to be seen on the streets of downtown Los Angeles on any given night -– but a parade of elephants stands out even there. - 19.07.2011. 18. Juli 2011 *Zimbabwe: Chinese Miners Accused of Poisoning Elephants - A group of Chinese miners said to be prospecting for uranium in northern Zimbabwe, have been accused of poisoning elephants in the area and removing their tusks. - 18.07.2011. *Zoo tries for more revenue - Actions exploit elephant. - Your well researched front-page article by Sonia Krishnan, “Zoo keeps trying to make a baby” 18 with the photo of poor Chai during the insemination procedure made me very uncomfortable and angry. - 18.07.2011. *In defense of elephant and firefighters - “Show must go on” is hurting sick elephant. - It is the feds — the U.S. Department of Agriculture — who have cited Ringling Bros. Barnum & Bailey Circus for lack of care for a sick elephant (“Feds cite circus over elephant condition,” July 14). It is not the public or an animal rights group. - 18.07.2011. *Jumbo herd moves in, families flee in Chhattisgarh - For about a week now, a herd of 16 wild elephants has made a forested hamlet of Chhattisgarh its home, running amok in the area and driving 22 fear-stricken families out of their homes, an official said Monday. - 18.07.2011. *Chinese miners accused of poisoning Zim elephants - A group of Chinese miners said to be prospecting for uranium in northern Zimbabwe, have been accused of poisoning elephants in the area and removing their tusks. - 18.07.2011. *Stash Of Ivory Set To Be Burned - (ELEPHANTS) AFRICA — In a bold measure to halt animal abuse and trafficking, Kenya announced that an ivory supply will be destroyed. Killing elephants for ivory demonstrates the worst of human nature and is putting elephants on the track to extinction. All ivory trading must be made illegal, with stiff fines, to limit the demand. - 18.07.2011. *Oklahoma City Zoo prepares to receive male elephant - A male elephant could arrive as early as this fall at the Oklahoma City Zoo. The bull, named Rex, is a former circus elephant that will be brought from a zoo in Canada. Zoo officials hope Rex will breed with Chandra immediately and then Asha after her calf is weaned. - 18.07.2011. *Feed your green waste to the elephants - TREE prunings will be collected from Moreland homes and fed to Melbourne Zoo’s elephants under a radical recycling plan. - 18.07.2011. *DNA fingerprinting for Kerala jumbos - Confronted with widespread manipulation of implanted micro-chips to keep track of the elephant population, the state government will soon roll out DNA fingerprinting for its captive elephant population at a cost of `40 lakhs. - 18.07.2011. 17. Juli 2011 *Elefantin Judy wurde 55 Jahre alt - Die Besucher und das Personal im Zoo von Neunkirchen sind traurig: Einer der angeblich ältesten Elefanten Europas ist jetzt im Tiergarten der Stadt im Saarland gestorben. - 17.07.2011. *Caldwell Zoo buries Chico the elephant. - When the largest African bull elephant in North America passed away recently at the Caldwell Zoo and his necropsy was performed, there was only one thing left to do: lay the 14,000-pound animal to rest. - 17.07.2011. *Woodland Park Zoo on long quest to make a baby elephant - Chai has undergone at least 50 artificial inseminations at Woodland Park Zoo. Officials say the efforts are about saving elephants and telling their story; critics call it cruelty. - 17.07.2011. *Captive elephants to get RC books - Captive elephants of Kerala will soon flaunt photo-affixed registration certificate (RC) books. The book the size of a magazine will have various details of an elephant, including health and ownership status, and its photographs from four angles. - 17.07.2011. *Lost Aid To Be Salvaged - The US$ 30 million World Bank (WB) project to develop the country’s wildlife sector which was lost due to Finance Ministry (FM) bungling may yet be revived under a new WB project to develop South Asia’s wildlife sector. - 17.07.2011. *Alcoholism Causes Elephant Deaths - Drunkenness by engine drivers is attributed to the cause of elephant deaths on the railroad. Elephant conservationist Jayantha Jayewardene speaking at a seminar in Colombo on Wednesday said that no sooner the train bound for Trincomalee passes Polgahawela, the drinking starts. - 17.07.2011. *‘Spectacular’ coverage for The Gathering - International travel guide puts Minneriya wildlife phenomenon among the world’s top wildlife treats. - Sri Lanka's image as a nature-based tourist destination has been given a boost by the internationally acclaimed travel guide Lonely Planet, which has named the "elephant gathering" of Minneriya as one of the world's "10 greatest wildlife spectaculars." - 17.07.2011. 16. Juli 2011 *Auch Elefanten mögen keine Bienen - LONDON - Elefanten nähern sich den Äckern afrikanischer Bauern offenbar viel seltener, wenn diese von Bienenvölkern bewohnt werden. Das berichten Forscher, die rund um das Bauland von Bauern in Kenia Bienenkörbe aufhängten. - 16.07.2011. *Umzug aus Liebe - Tierpark-Paare (3): Thomas Günther ist Chef der Elefanten. - Er ist jetzt schon so groß, dass er sich nur noch zwischen den Beinen seiner Mutter Temi verstecken kann, wenn sie den Bauch einzieht: ungefähr 1,20 Meter hoch und 140 Kilo schwer. 'Er', das ist das Elefantenbaby, das alle nur 'Ludwig' nennen, obwohl der kleine Bulle offiziell noch keinen Namen hat. - 16.07.2011. *U.S. vs. Japan: Nelly the Elephant picks World Cup winner - Nelly, the 18-month-old elephant may have been a psychic pachyderm in picking Japan to win over Germany in the Women’s World Cup. But it’s not a crystal ball she’s kicking – or rather trunking – around; it’s only a soccer ball. - 16.07.2011. *55 Jahre alte Elefantenkuh Judy nach Kreislaufversagen gestorben - Sie war eine der ältesten Elefanten Europas, jetzt ist sie tot. Gestern vormittag fanden Pfleger die 55-jährige Elefantenkuh Judy liegend in ihrer Box. Der Versuch, sie aufzurichten, scheiterte – sie musste eingeschläfert werden. - 16.07.2011. *Govt mulls shotguns for forest guards to chase away wild elephants - GUWAHATI: With trapping of wild elephants (mela shikar) banned in the country and all measures, including use of chilli bombs failing, the state government is considering to arm its forest guards with shotguns to scare off jumbos for checking man-elephant conflicts in the state. - 16.07.2011. *PETA protests Manila Zoo - The animal rights group People for Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) against the Manila Zoo were shocked upon seeing the photos of sick horses and thinning tigers inside the zoo. Scheduled at 1 p.m. on Friday, the protest will be led by an elephant which will hold a sign reading “Close the Manila Zoo!". - 16.07.2011. *The Elephant’s Journey - Review by James Urquhart. - José Saramago follows the journey of an Indian elephant ridden by a mahout. - This fabular tale from Portugal’s late Nobel laureate follows Solomon, an Indian elephant ridden by a gentle mahout from Lisbon to Vienna in the mid-1600s. - 16.07.2011. *All set for first elephant census - Arrangements are in place for the first islandwide elephant census to be conducted from August 11 to 13, a spokesperson from the Wildlife Conservation Department (WCD) told the Daily News yesterday. - 16.07.2011. 15. Juli 2011 *ZOO NEUNKIRCHEN: Elefantenkuh Judy im Alter von 55 Jahren gestorben - Einer der angeblich ältesten Elefanten Europas ist im Zoo Neunkirchen gestorben. Die asiatische Elefantenkuh Judy wurde 55 Jahre alt. - NEUNKIRCHEN. Der Zoo Neunkirchen muss Abschied nehmen von der Elefantendame Judy. Der asiatische Dickhäuter starb am Freitag im hohen Alter von 55 Jahren, wie der Zoo mitteilte. - 15.07.2011. *Elefanten-Orakel: Japan wird Weltmeister! - Hodenhagen (dpa) - Der Elefant Nelly hat einen Sieg der Japanerinnen beim Endspiel der Frauenfußball-WM vorausgesagt. - 15.07.2011. *Elefantenkuh Molly ist tot - Nach langer Krankheit musste der Tierarzt den 43 Jahre alten Dickhäuter einschläfern. - Stuttgart - Nach dem Tod von Vilja im vergangenen Jahr muss die Wilhelma erneut den Verlust eines ihrer Wappentiere hinnehmen. Am Mittwochabend wurde die Elefantenkuh Molly eingeschläfert. Das 43 Jahre alte Tier litt an einer schmerzhaften Entzündung der Vorderfüße, die immer schlimmer wurde. - 15.07.2011. *Nelly the elephant predicts Women's World Cup winners - Nelly the elephant from Germany has, so far, successfully predicted the winners in the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup. - Video. - 15.07.2011. *Bees keep elephants from raiding crops - NAIROBI, Kenya, July 15 (UPI) -- Fences equipped with beehives have proven successful in a Kenya community's efforts to protect crops from raiding elephants, conservationists say. - 15.07.2011. *OC Fair Begins Today and So Does Elephant Protest - The Orange County Fair begins in Costa Mesa today and so do the protests against the fair's elephant rides. - 15.07.2011. *Elephant activists take their message to the air - On Friday, July 15, the Friends of the Woodland Park Zoo Elephants took their protest to the air. Towing a banner with the message "Zoo elephants suffer", an airplane flew over Woodland Park Zoo and the surrounding neighborhoods. - 15.07.2011. *Circus Elephants Cause Excitement for SD Shows - The 141st edition of the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus has come to town, and it made quite an entrance yesterday as it paraded its eight Asian elephants from Old Town to the Valley View Casino Center. - 15.07.2011. *Pupils from Manor Wood win trip of a lifetime with charity Elephant-Humans Relations Aid to renovate a school in Namibia, Africa - EIGHTEEN PUPILS have set out on a trip of a lifetime to give a helping hand to a school in Africa. The 16-year old pupils from King Alfred School, in Manor Wood, North End Road have raised £1,700 each towards renovating a school in Namibia, while at the same time completing their GCSEs. Eighteen teenagers jetted out to Namibia on July 5, as part of a charity called Elephant-Humans Relations Aid which campaigns to protect desert elephants and improve the relationship between humans and elephants. - 15.07.2011. *PETA's elephant to lead protest vs Manila Zoo - n elephant will lead the protest of the animal rights group "People for Ethical Treatment of Animals" (PETA) against the Manila Zoo. Scheduled at 1:00 p.m. on Friday, the protest will be led by an elephant which will hold a sign reading “close the Manila Zoo!" - 15.07.2011. 14. Juli 2011 *Von Leiden erlöst: Wilhelma trauert um Elefant Molly - Stuttgart - Wieder Trauer in der Wilhelma um eine Elefantendame. Fast genau ein Jahr nach dem tragischen Tod von Vilja, musste die Wilhelma Elefantenkuh Molly einschläfern lassen. - 14.07.2011. *VfB-Maskottchen Molly (45) tot - Wilhelma-Elefant musste eingeschläfert werden. - Stuttgart – Es war kurz nach 22 Uhr, als ihr Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Elefantendame Molly (45) aus der Wilhelma ist tot. Pfleger, Fans und die Spieler des VfB trauern um den Dickhäuter. - 14.07.2011. *Im Revier wird kräftig gerüsselt... - ... aber mehr geht bei Münsters Elefanten noch nicht. - Erstes Liebesgesäusel im Gehege – aber „Alexander“ (33) braucht wohl noch ein bisschen Zeit... Zwar teilt sich der Elefantenbulle aus Holland schon täglich mit den drei Kühen „Corny“ (15), „Ratna“ (19) und „Kanaudi“ (44) sein Gehege. - 14.07.2011. *Sri Lanka Elephants Sacred, But Murderous - The government of Sri Lanka is trying to prevent face-offs between elephants and farmers on the Indian Ocean island. Sri Lanka is launching a number of initiatives in coming months, aiming to stop both elephant attacks on humans and vice-versa. - 14.07.2011. *Caldwell Zoo elephant dies over weekend - TYLER — Caldwell Zoo is saddened to announce that our African Elephant bull “Chico” passed away suddenly Saturday July 9. At the time of his death he was 46 years old and the oldest African bull in North American zoos. - 14.07.2011. *POACHERS GO ON KILLING SPREE: Revenge killings of elephant shock Kenya - (eTN) - News emerged from conservation sources in Nairobi that members of a gang of poachers, allegedly led by one Adan Kanjur, inflicted cruel death on a family of 5 elephant south of Kora National Park in the wider Meru Conservation Area recently, although details were only now becoming public knowledge. - 14.07.2011. *Guardian Bees Protect Kenyan Crops from Roaming Elephants - What’s the News: We’ve all probably heard the myth, made popular by Disney’s Dumbo, that elephants are afraid of mice. While that idea may not be exactly true (video), elephants do make sure to avoid another tiny critter: bees. - 14.07.2011. *Sri Lanka to hold elephant census - Sri Lanka is preparing for its first count of elephants in the island's forests to help protect the endangered species against the loss of its habitat. The head of the Wildlife Department, Chandrawansa Pathiraja, said the census will run over two days starting on the full moon of next month, which falls on Aug. 13. - 14.07.2011. 13. Juli 2011 *Feds cite circus over elephant condition - Ringling says it’s a chronic situation and not serious] - Animal rights activists are urging Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus to yank one of its prized elephants from its San Diego show after the US Department of Agriculture cited the circus for failure to properly treat and diagnose the elephant’s illness. - 13.07.2011. *„AaSeerenaden“ sammeln für Münsters Elefanten - Münster - Die „AaSeerenaden“ von Freitag bis Sonntag (15. bis 17. Juli) sollen nicht nur musikalischen Hochgenuss bieten, sondern auch Tieren helfen. Münsters Elefanten und Wale vor der Küste Chiles profitieren von zwei Spendenaktionen. - 13.07.2011. *Sri Lanka zählt zum ersten Mal seine Elefanten - Colombo - Sri Lanka bereitet sich auf die erste Zählung der Elefanten in den Wäldern der Insel vor. Damit soll nach Angaben der Regierung der Schutz der Tiere verbessert werden, die auf der Insel als heilig gelten. - 13.07.2011. *Move Over, Paul the Octopus: Baby Elephant Oracle Nelly Continues Winning Streak - Americans won't see their team play in the Women's World Cup final this Sunday -- at least not if Nelly the elephant's psychic powers prevail. The prophetic pachyderm has a perfect record in forecasting winners for this year's women's tournament so far. - 13.07.2011. *Understanding the tribal and the elephant - Science tells us that elephants, the beautiful noble gentle giants of our forests, have a much evolved social structure and (my deduction) are more human than we will ever be. In our quest to reach the top of the food chain we humans have forgotten the very basic ingredient which once defined our ilk “humanity” and have over time become animals. - 13.07.2011. 12. Juli 2011 *Elefant orakelt mit richtigem Riecher - Als Tierpfleger Karl Kock mit dem Fußball ins Elefantengehege kommt, ist es um den kleinen Elefanten Nelly geschehen. Unbedingt will das nur 1,30 Meter große Jungtier aus dem Serengeti-Park Hodenhagen an das runde Leder kommen, das Kock unterm Arm zu klemmen hat. - 12.07.2011. *Frauen-WM: Elefant Nelly sieht Schweden und Frankreich vorn - Behält Nelly Recht, dann werden am kommenden Sonntag bei der Frauenfußball-Weltmeisterschaft Frankreich und Schweden um den Pokal kicken. Der Elefant hat am Dienstag vorausgesagt, welche Teams in den Halbfinals weiterkommen. - 12.07.2011. *Beehive Fences Keep African Elephants Away From Crops - The comeback of Kenya’s elephant population is a huge conservation success story, as well as a huge problem for the country’s farmers. But scientists have found a new ally in the struggle to keep elephants from trampling crops: honeybees. - 12.07.2011. *Securing the future - IN its report entitled “Gajah: Securing the Future for Elephants in India”, released in August 2010, the Elephant Task Force of the Union Ministry of Environment and Forests defines human-elephant conflict (HEC) as “the adverse impact people and elephants have on each other”. - 12.07.2011. *The circus is not good to animals - We're writing in response to your recent story about Ringling Bros. ("Circus comes to town this week," AFN, June 22). We would like to provide you with additional information that explains why these performances are protested at every stop. - 12.07.2011. *Pfade für trampelnde Dickhäuter - Im südlichen Afrika entsteht der größte grenzüberschreitende Naturpark der Welt – auch mit Hilfe der deutschen Förderbank KfW und des WWF. - Beawan Mynali drückt kräftig Luft in seine Backen. Sie wölben sich, dann bläst er los. Aus der knallroten Vuvuzela kommt ein durchdringender Ton. Der junge Namibier will damit nicht seine Fußballmannschaft anfeuern. Er hat die Tröte am Rande eines Maisfeldes angesetzt. - 12.07.2011. *Top wildlife official to probe elephant death - Chief Conservator of Forests (Wildlife) Inder Dhamija from Chennai will be visiting Coimbatore on Tuesday to inquire into the circumstances that led to the death of a 20-year-old male elephant in the small hours of Sunday after it was tranquillised for radio-collaring it. - 12.07.2011. 11. Juli 2011 *Erholungsurlaub für indische Elefanten - Neu Delhi (dpa) - Heilbäder, Massagen und leckeres Futter: 46 Elefanten eines Hindu-Tempels im südindischen Bundesstaat Kerala dürfen es sich einen Monat lang im Erholungsurlaub gutgehen lassen. - 11.07.2011. *"Da stehen Elefanten an der Haltestelle" - So mancher Autofahrer, der am Sonntagabend in Garbsen unterwegs gewesen war, dürfte sich verwundert die Augen gerieben haben. Zwei Elefanten standen dort an einer Haltestelle und schienen auf den Bus zu warten. - Mit Video. - 11.07.2011. *Auf Entdeckungstour: Elefantendamen „Dunja“ und „Daela“ erkunden Garbsen - Zwei Elefantendamen sind am Sonntagabend in Garbsen bei Hannover auf Entdeckungstour gegangen. „Dunja“ und „Daela“ sind schwergewichtige Mitarbeiterinnen des Zirkus May. Bis zum 24. Juli gastieren sie in Garbsen, wo Zirkuschef Jonny May am Wochenende auf einer Wiese an der Meyenfelder Straße die Zelte aufschlagen ließ. - 11.07.2011. *Words That Don't Fail the Elephant - "I thought the ivory trade was banned." How many times have I heard that in the last 15 years?! Surely it's true: the bloody, corrupt and merciless ivory trade that precipitated the slaughter of 600,000 African elephants during the late 1970s and 1980s; the trade that outraged people all over the world and stained the savannah red; the trade that, at its height, accounted for the lives of 200 elephants a day; the trade that was banned by international agreement in 1989. - 11.07.2011. *Two killed by elephants in separate incidents - Coimbatore, Jul 11 (PTI) Amid forest department's move to radio-collar the 'problem' elephants which stray into human habitats and attack people, two persons have been trampled to death in separate incidents in Coimbatore and Nilgiris districts, police said today. - 11.07.2011. *Ellen the artistic elephant mourned in Arkansas - LITTLE ROCK, Ark (Reuters) - Ellen the elephant, who painted and played the harmonica, was an Arkansas celebrity for nearly 57 years, so much so that mourners braved 100-degree heat on Sunday to attend a memorial service for her. - 11.07.2011. *No relocation of elephants in South - Wildlife Conservation Department Director General Dr Chandrawansa Pathiraja stressed that no elephants in the South will be relocated either for the construction of the Mattala airport or for the proposed Games City in Hambantota hosting Commonwealth Games in 2018. - 11.07.2011. *Collaring bid goes wrong; elephant dies - Attempts by foresters to radio-collar a second wild elephant in the Coimbatore forest range ended disastrously Saturday night when a 20-year-old male elephant was tranquillised and slipped and fell inside a ravine. - 11.07.2011. *Jumbo dies as foresters get basics wrong - COIMBATORE: In a bizarre incident here, an elephant ran away alarmed after it was hit by a tranquiliser dart administered by forest officials, and died falling into a pit, early on Sunday. - 11.07.2011. 10. Juli 2011 *Thabo zieht im August in die USA - Im Zoo von Pittsburgh erwartet den afrikanischen Elefanten eine Savanne, in der Artgenossen mit Giraffen, Löwen, Nashörnern oder Gazellen wie in freier Natur zusammenleben. - 10.07.2011. *Septuagenarian killed by elephant - Two trampled to death by elephants Guwahati. - A father and his tw year-old son were trampled to death by a herd of wild elephants in Assam's Sonitpur district today.According to official sources the two were trampled to death when they were sleeping in their house at Belsiri village. - 10.07.2011. *Jumbos kill father-son duo in Lakhimpur - JORHAT: Wild elephants killed a man and his one-year-old son in the Dhekiajuli forest range of Lakhimpur district early on Sunday. The jumbos also injured his wife and damaged seven houses in the locality. - 10.07.2011. *African govts asked to join forces in fighting poaching - African governments have been asked to join forces in fighting poaching and environmental crimes as way of protecting their economies. - 10.07.2011. *Preventing Elephant Deaths By Train - Approximately 6 to 10 wild elephants are knocked down at railway lines every year, said Director Department of Wildlife Conservation (DWC), Dr. Chandrawansa Pathiraja. DWC, along with Sri Lanka Railway (SLR), is trying to take steps to curb this problem. - 10.07.2011. 9. Juli 2011 *Rs 1.25 lakh compensation given to family of elephant victim - COIMBATORE: Industries minister S P Velumani on Saturday handed over Rs 1.25 lakh to the widow of a farmer who was recently trampled to death by an elephant near his house in Madukkarai on the outskirts of the city. - 09.07.2011. *Wild elephant worries Tarikere farmers - Wild elephant menace has increased in Bettadahalli, Chattnalli, Shivapura, Koranahalli, Rajanahalli and Amrithapura hobli in Tarikere. The elephant has destroyed arecanut and banana plantations in the hobli. - 09.07.2011. *Orissa: Tuskers created havoc in Budhapanka village under Banarpal block - A herd of elephants from the wild made a surprise appearance in the neighbouring Banarpal region, creating a scary situation for the villagers here. - 09.07.2011. *Jumbos attack doctors conducting post-mortem of electrocuted elephants - Doctors and forest officials, who were conducting post-mortem of three elephants electrocuted by a high tension wire outside Dudhwa National Park in Lakhimpur Kheri district, were attacked by a herd of 50 elephants. The team fired gunshots in the air to disperse the elephants. But whey they found that the firing had no effect on the pachyderms, they fled from the spot. - 09.07.2011. *I broke my baby elephant’s heart: Daphne Sheldrick has dedicated her life to elephants, but she’s learned the hard way that they really do never forget - Daphne Sheldrick learned in the most poignant way that elephants must not be allowed to become too attached to one keeper. Many years ago at her animal sanctuary in Kenya, she hand-reared a baby elephant who had arrived at only days old, barely leaving her side for six months. - 09.07.2011. 8. Juli 2011 *Animal activists, trainers spar over cruelty questions - When Tweet the giraffe died at the Franklin Park Zoo while filming “Zookeeper’’ almost two years ago, animal rights activists demanded an investigation. The necropsy report ultimately pointed to natural causes, but animal lovers did not take that as a sign to stand down. - 08.07.2011. *Olifantje Mumba wordt ingeschreven in het fokprogramma - AMSTERDAM Amper twee weken oud is het kleine ding, maar nu al wordt er een claim gelegd op haar toekomstige prestaties: olifantje Mumba wordt maandag in het geschreven bij het olifantenfokprogramma. - 08.07.2011. *PETA seeks investigation into death of Ellen the Elephant - Officials with People for the Ethical Treatment for Animals are asking for a formal investigation into the death of longtime Little Rock Zoo fixture Ellen the Elephant. - 08.07.2011. *Pregnant woman comes face-to-face with wild elephant in Bangalore - Bangalore: A 24-year-old pregnant woman had a narrow escape when she came face-to-face with a wild elephant near the Bannerghatta National Park in Bangalore. - 08.07.2011. *Q&A: Born Free C.E.O. Will Travers on the Devastating African Ivory Trade - When Alex Shoumatoff began his expansive, global reporting for the story that would become “Agony and Ivory,” one of the people he looked to was Will Travers, C.E.O. of the Born Free Foundation. - 08.07.2011. *Seine Geheimwaffe waren die Elefanten - Zisch-Reporter Maximilian berichtet vom großen Feldherrn Hannibal und seinen Schlachten gegen die Römer. - 08.07.2011. *Animal activists, trainers spar over cruelty questions - When Tweet the giraffe died at the Franklin Park Zoo while filming “Zookeeper’’ almost two years ago, animal rights activists demanded an investigation. The necropsy report ultimately pointed to natural causes, but animal lovers did not take that as a sign to stand down. Now, activists are nosing around for signs that Rosie, who plays Barry the elephant in “Zookeeper,’’ which opens today, endured cruelty during training. - 08.07.2011. *Elephant successfully radio-collared - After three laborious days, Forest Department officials and World Wildlife Fund (WWF) experts here on Thursday tranquilised a 20-year old female elephant and radio-collared it. - 08.07.2011. *Pregnant woman escapes from tusker - A 24-year-old pregnant woman had a narrow escape when she came face-to-face with a wild elephant near the Bannerghatta National Park yesterday. - 08.07.2011. 7. Juli 2011 *Olifant Chamundi logeert in DierenPark Amersfoort - AMERSFOORT - Dinsdag aan het eind van de middag heeft er een bijzondere verhuizing plaats gevonden in DierenPark Amersfoort. Olifantenbul Alexander is uit logeren in Münster en het mannetje Chamundi is vanuit Münster naar Amersfoort gekomen. - 07.07.2011. *Images: Elephants get a bath before tonight’s circus in Houston - Kelly Ann, a 15-year-old Asian elephant, gets sprayed in mouth during a morning bath before tonight's performance of the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus at Reliant Stadium, Thursday, July 7, 2011, in Houston. - 07.07.2011. *Sri Lanka to relocate 200 elephants for CWG - Colombo, July 7 : Sri Lanka will relocate over 200 wild elephants to develop a new airport and massive games city in the south of the country in a bid to host the Commonwealth Games, Xinhua reported Thursday. - 07.07.2011. *Final notification for Nilgiris elephant corridor - Nilgiris Collector Archana Patnaik, in a statement issued here on Wednesday, said the final public notice relating to the proposed elephant corridor in the Sigur plateau of the Nilgiris district has come into effect. - 07.07.2011. *Pygmy Elephants Find Sanctuary in Borneo - A newly certified 1,100-square mile forest in Borneo will help protect species like the pygmy elephant. - 07.07.2011. *Elephant Mother Saves Her Newborn (VIDEO) - (ANIMAL VIDEO) — Will this newly born baby elephant survive its first two minutes of life? This is a really tense video that will keep you on the edge of your seat! - 07.07.2011. *Govt okays final map of elephant corridor - UDHAGAMANDALAM: The final map of the elephant corridor' falling within Sholur, Masinagudi, Hullathi and Kadanadu villages in Segur plateau of the Nilgiris was notified by district collector Archana Patnaik on Wednesday. - 07.07.2011. 6. Juli 2011 *Ein Elefant auf Kriegszügen - Heinhard Steiger: Die Ordnung der Welt. - Doch die Christenheit blieb trotzdem unter sich: Heinhard Steiger will die völkerrechtliche Ordnung Europas bis in die Karolingerzeit zurückverfolgen. Dabei unterschätzt er verschenkte Elefanten und die Gegensätze innerhalb der Christenwelt. - 06.07.2011. *Partnertausch bei Elefanten - Münsteraner Zoo hofft nach 15 Jahren auf dickhäutigen Nachwuchs. - Münster - Mit einem Partnertausch will der Zoo in Münster die Leidenschaft unter seinen Elefanten steigern. Bulle Chamundi (19) kennt die Dickhäuterdamen Ratna (19) und Corny (15) seit Kindertagen und will möglicherweise deshalb mit ihnen nicht zu zärtlich rüsseln. Seit 15 Jahren hofft der Allwetterzoo vergebens auf Nachwuchs von ihm. - 06.07.2011. *In ieder stadje een ander schatje - Olifanten #Alexander en Chamundi op vrouwenjacht. - In verband met het Europese fokprogramma voor olifanten zijn olifantenbullen Alexander en Chamundi voorlopig van plek gewisseld. De olifant Alexander uit DierenPark Amersfoort is gisterenmiddag vertrokken naar Münster en liet direct zijn plekje innemen door Chamundi. - 06.07.2011. *Lawsuit says film elephants abused - LOS ANGELES, July 6 (UPI) -- Animal rights activists are suing two longtime California animal trainers, arguing an elephant used in the movie "Water for Elephants" was mistreated. - 06.07.2011. *VIDEO: Ivory Wars - The numbers of elephants in Africa are dwindling, as the black market for ivory booms in Asia. V.F. contributing editor Alex Shoumatoff embarked on a three-continent reporting trip to document the plight of the elephants for the August issue. - 06.07.2011. *Efforts to spot rogue jumbo to test GPS based radio collar still on - COIMBATORE: The efforts to spot a rogue elephant and sedate it using tranquilizing guns before fitting it with a GPS-supported tracking device developed in South Africa, continued in Thondamuthur region on Wednesday, but in vain. - 06.07.2011. *Elephant runs amok in Indore - Indore, Jul 6 (PTI) An elephant ran amok and damaged roadside vehicles on hearing the sound of firecrackers during a marriage function here today, police said. Panic prevailed on the roads in Banganga area and people ran helter-skelter as the elephant became violent on hearing the loud sound. - 06.07.2011. *Set Toronto’s elephants free - Doing something over and over again and expecting different results was Einstein’s definition of insanity. (Tell that to your piano teacher.) Of course, we all know what Einstein meant: five and five, no matter how many times you batter away at them, will never add up to 11. And you’re a nut to think otherwise. - 06.07.2011. *Elephants kill 116 people during 1997-2010 in Assam - Tezpur, Jul 5 (PTI) One hundred and sixteen people lost their lives in man-elephant conflicts in Assam during 1997-2010, forest officials said today. The casualties took place despite precautionary measures for protection of human inhabited areas in forest land and intensified activities of the Assam Forest Protection Force close to Assam-Arunachal Pradesh border, they said. - 06.07.2011. *Hope Elephants project gets conditional approval - HOPE — The Hope Planning Board gave conditional approval to veterinarian Jim Laurita's plan to build a facility to house and rehabilitate a retired circus elephant at its July 5 meeting. - 06.07.2011. 5. Juli 2011 *Elefant Chamundi breits in Amersfoort - Alexander am Abend erwartet - Münster - Um die Chancen auf Elefanten-Nachwuchs zu vergrößern, wird es am Dienstag einen Bullentausch geben: Der 19-jährige „Chamundi“ hat den Allwetterzoo Münster in Richtung Amersfoort (Niederlande) verlassen. Im Gegenzug kommt der 33-jährige „Alexander“ nach Münster. Seine Ankuft wird zwischen 21 und 22 Uhr erwartet. - 05.07.2011. *Zwangsumzug für schwergewichtigen Sexmuffel - Mit einem Partnertausch will der Zoo in Münster die Leidenschaft unter seinen Elefanten steigern und eine Mutter deckt ihren Sohn beim Schlümpfe-Klau. Das Letzte – täglich frisch auf FOCUS Online. - 05.07.2011. *Circus Arena zu Gast in Spandau - Allroundkünstler mit Geschichte. - Mit majestätischer Langsamkeit schreitet die Kamelstute frei am Anfang der kleinen Karawane aus drei Kamelen, einem Kaltblut und zwei Ponys. Jetzt in der Vorstellungspause ist Kamel- und Ponyreiten in der Manege angesagt. - 05.07.2011. *Krakin Ophira und Elefantin Nelly als Paul-Nachfolger? - Berlin (dpa) - Eine Kraken- und eine Elefantendame kämpfen derzeit noch um die Nachfolge von Krakenorakel Paul. Die Berliner Krake Ophira und der niedersächsische Elefant Nelly haben als Tier-Orakel bei den ersten beiden Deutschland-Spielen jeweils richtig auf Sieg für die DFB-Elf getippt. - 05.07.2011. *Baby elephant has a name -- Kenzi - The St. Louis Zoo has announced that Kenzi beat out June, Mya and Zoe for the name of the new baby elephant born June 24. The not-so-small bundle of joy is the daughter of Rani and Raja. At four days old, the baby weighed 297 pounds and stood 39 inches tall. - 05.07.2011. *Kluge Tiere waren die Stars in der Manege - Mit schönen Tierdressur-Nummern, mitreißender Artistik und Clownerie begeisterte der Cirkus Luna große und kleine Besucher. - ST. BLASIEN. Eins zu null für Benjamin – viel Spaß hatten Jung und Alt an dem fußballspielenden Elefanten und seinen zwei- und vierbeinigen Kollegen bei der Premierenvorstellung des Cirkus Luna am vergangenen Freitag in St. Blasien. - 05.07.2011. *4 deaths in a month raise poaching spectre - ERODE: The death of a male tusker – fourth since June – has raised fears that poachers are on the loose in Nilgiris and Sathyamangalam forest. Worried over a sudden surge in elephant deaths, environmental activists accuse the forest department of laxity in providing protection to these endangered species. - 05.07.2011. 4. Juli 2011 *Asian elephants are an endangered species at the Point Defiance Zoo - As part of the zoo’s strategic plan for the next decade, elephants might make their exit and a large animal such as the Indian rhinoceros could be brought in to inhabit the one-acre yard and barn. - 04.07.2011. *Hit by train, another elephant dies - Siliguri (West Bengal), July 4 (IANS) An elephant hit by a train in West Bengal more than a week ago died Monday of multi-organ failure, an official said. - 04.07.2011. *Photogallery: Taronga Zoo elephant calf Luk Chai turns two - THE `Golden Boy’ of Taronga Zoo turned two today. Elephant calf Luk Chai went down in history two years ago as the first elephant to be born in Australia. - 04.07.2011. *Orangutan and Elephant Forests Protected - In the Malayasian state of Sabah over 700,000 acres of forest has been certified as protected land. This area includes forest inhabited by many wild Borneo orangutans and pygmy elephants. Sabah supposedly has the best managed forests in the country. - 04.07.2011. *How sailors & elephants became mainstays of festival - AHMEDABAD: Every major festival has legends woven around it. Ahmedabad's rath yatra, though not very ancient, has a legacy spanning more than a century. Some stories of Ahmedabad's rath yatra are intertwined with the city's history. They concern the two main elements of the event — the khalasis (sailors) who later became chariot pullers; and the elephants. - 04.07.2011. *Do You Have What It Takes To Be an Anantara’s Roving Elephant Reporter? - Ensuring that the King’s Cup Elephant Polo Tournament (Sept. 4-11, 2011) celebrates its tenth anniversary from a truly unique point of view, Anantara Hotels, Resorts & Spas is launching an international youth competition to search for a Roving Elephant Reporter aged between 7 and 15. - 04.07.2011. *Jumbos go on rampage to eat jackfruit - Natives of Parayanmala, of Kalikavu in Malappuram district, Kerala declared jackfruit as their second enemy, after wild elephants. - 04.07.2011. 3. Juli 2011 *Temple elephants put on diet - The mahouts of the temple elephants in the state were handed dietary charts and asked to cut down on the tuskers’ sugar and starch. - 03.07.2011. *Jumbo's night out turns into nightmare - MADIKERI: The Cheppudiras were startled out of their deep slumber to the loud trumpeting of an elephant in their estate on Friday night. When they woke up and looked around, they found that a baby elephant had fallen into their septic tank. - 03.07.2011. *Footfalls In The Wild - One of the perks of my calling as librarian, editor/ proof-reader, has been the opportunity to read and enjoy a good book, manuscript or article. Imagine my delight then, when I was asked to do the final proof reading of a collection of Lyn de Alwis’s writings and speeches, compiled under the title, “Footfalls in the Wild.” - 03.07.2011. 2. Juli 2011 *Wild elephants damage crops in 2 TN villages - Dharmapuri (TN), July 2 (PTI) Two wild elephants strayed into as many villages in nearby Nallampalli area and damaged crops today. The elephants which damaged crops in Balajangamanhalli and Eachampadi villages were driven back into the forests in a four-hour operation by forest department personnel, officials said. - 02.07.2011. *Zoo-Elefantenpfleger: „Jetzt möchte ich etwas zurückgeben“ - Seit 38 Jahren arbeitete der Tierpfleger Brian Batstone im Kölner Zoo. Der Sohn eines Engländers hat den Aufbau des neuen Elefantenhauses maßgeblich begleitet und mit den Dickhäutern gearbeitet. Nun geht der 62-Jährige in den Ruhestand. - 02.07.2011. *Vom Glauben an die Trauben - Zur Weinprobe beim Elefantenkellner: Ein Besuch bei den Winzereien in Thailand. - Pungwan! Ya ded a gnun!" Das ist Thailändisch und heißt "Pungwan! Lass die Trauben hängen!" Das Kommando gibt Worarat seinem drei bis vier Tonnen schweren Begleiter: Pungwan (35), einem Elefanten im besten Mannesalter. Worarat ist sein Führer, Trainer und Pfleger. - 02.07.2011. *Panel to decide on ‘mercy killing’ of elephant - The state forest department has formed a committee of experts for advice on “mercy killing” of a critically injured elephant, which was hit by a train in Jalpaiguri district last week. - 02.07.2011. *Now, diet charts for jumbos too - CHENNAI: Temple elephants in Tamil Nadu have also joined the throng of weightwatchers, with dietary charts to cut down on the sugar and starch they consume and workouts planned for them. - 02.07.2011. *As monsoon sets in, it's spa time for Guruvayur tuskers - GURUVAYUR: The sprawling Punnathur Kota compound, housing the largest stock of captive elephants in the world, transformed into a jumbo spa on Friday. - 02.07.2011. *Rescued elephant calf finds new wild family - Found injured and weak. - June 2011: A rare conservation success story is emerging from Manas National Park with the sighting of a rehabilitated elephant having been accepted into a wild herd. - 02.07.2011. 1. Juli 2011 *Ride Thai high as an elephant's eye - What’s big, gray, rough-skinned, smells bad and is one of the most beautiful, gentle animals you could ever have the honor of getting a ride on? An elephant, particularly those at the Thailand Elephant Conservation Center in Lampang, in Northern Thailand. - 01.07.2011. *Hyderabad: Elephant procession doubtful - HYDERABAD: The age-old tradition of taking out Bonalu procession on an elephant might soon become a part of history. With just over two weeks left for the Bonalu, a prominent Telangana festival, temple authorities of the Ujjaini Mahakali temple in Secunderabad and Mahakali temple in the Old City are hoping the state government gives permission for the elephant procession. - 01.07.2011. *Ausstellung rund um den Elefanten in Schloss Friedenstein - Mit einem bunten Programm feiern die Museen auf Friedenstein am Samstag einen Elefantentag. Von 10 bis 16 Uhr zeigt die Stadt Gotha Kostbarkeiten und Kurioses rund um das Rüsseltier. Der Schirmherr der Sonderausstellung "Elefantastisch!" ist natürlich als Ehrengast da: der blaue Elefant aus der "Sendung mit der Maus". - 01.07.2011. *Die Tiere zählen zur Familie - Dressurnummern sind die Spezialität des Circus Luna / Manche Tiere wurden dort schon geboren. - "Manege frei" heißt es am heutigen Freitag, wenn die 15 Artisten des Circus Luna um 16 Uhr ihre Premiere in St. Blasien geben. Bis Montag folgen weitere vier Vorstellungen, in denen eine Mischung zwischen klassischer Artistik, Dressuren und Clownerien geboten wird. Und Elefant Benjamin dürfte so manchem St. Blasier schon bekannt sein, ging er doch am vergangenen Mittwoch in der Domstadt auf "Werbetour". - 01.07.2011. *Cruelty against captive elephants must stop - It is a strange kind of cruel act which is taking place against elephants in Kerala. First and foremost, the greatest punishment which an elephant can be given is during the time of poorams. Although owners give their elephants to pull logs in the saw mills and load them on trucks for monetary gain, poorams, where people love to see elephantsput them through even more stress. - 01.07.2011. *Zoo refuses to lend tusker - HYDERABAD: Ignoring pleas of various temple committees, Nehru Zoological Park authorities on Thursday refused to lend their elephant to participate in the forthcoming Bonalu festival processions. The Bonalu festivities start in Golconda on July 3 and continue till July 25. - 01.07.2011. *Expert opinion for injured jumbos - JALPAIGURI: Forest department officials have sought opinion from experts working in north Bengal forests for treating the elephants injured on the train tracks on Saturday. - 01.07.2011.